


Hanging On

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [140]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Sam's holding on for dear life...





	Hanging On

**Author's Note:**

> Another old drabble that is very, very old.
> 
> Inspired by **lifein1973's** weekly drabble challenge, #277 -- the prompt was locations.

They hurtle down the alley at breakneck speed, Sam holding on for dear life, and as Gene swings round the next corner with such rampant recklessness, Sam bangs against the door.

'Shit, Gene!'

Gene barks out a short, sharp laugh, tyres squealing as he attempts to press more than just speed out of the car. Red brick walls rush by on all sides, and Sam leans his head back, blinking rapidly, feeling slightly ill.

'Gotta learn how to live, Sammy-boy,' Gene shouts.

Sam laughs, like he doesn't mean to stop. 'Sure. How about you start by not getting us killed.'


End file.
